Long Day
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Mercy Street: AU of 1x5. Jed/Mary. Jed enlists Mary's help.


Show: Mercy Street  
Title: Long day  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Jed/Maryish  
notes: AU take on 1x5 "The Dead Room"  
Summary: Jed enlists Mary's help.

Nurse Mary Phinney never thought she'd be spending part of the afternoon on horseback. Not to mention riding unladylike astride with her arms wrapped tight around Dr. Foster's waist. There hadn't been time to find and saddle two horses. Never mind finding a proper lady like saddle. When she'd heard what was going on her first instinct had been to help. Same with Dr. Foster. She was liking him more and more with each passing day. Today her opinion of him had gone up several notches.

Before Mary realized it they were at their destination. A small house no more than a shack really. It was gray in color. Plain and nearly blended in with it's wooded surroundings. Mary barely had time to disentangle herself from Dr. Foster before he slipped off the animal and was reaching up to assist her decent. Once on the ground they ran to the house entering without knocking. Both not knowing what to expect; both fearing the worst. They found Aurelia on the floor near the rear of the house. The young woman was frightened and her round large eyes pleaded with them the instant she saw them.

"Nurse Mary, Doctor Foster!"Aurelia shouted as they reached her side. "They took him! They plan to hurt him! Please don't let them hurt him!"

Aurelia's right hand clutched a small amount of Dr. Foster's shirt. Mary suspected the woman wasn't even aware she was doing it. Wordlessly Jed nodded and stood. He glanced back at Mary and she immediately went to take his spot. It was then the sound of fists hitting flesh could be heard. Mary took a step forward to aid Jed but he shook his head withdrawing his pistol.

"You're both safer here."Foster advised grimly and then he stepped outside through the door at the rear of the house.

Mary and Aurelia watched him leave for a few seconds. Then Mary gently helped Aurelia to her feet and eased her back to the cot

"I told him not to get involved."Aurelia whispered her gazed fixed on where Foster had left.

"Sam will be alright."Mary replied quietly hoping it wasn't the second lie she had told that day.

As Mary tucked the blanket around the younger woman she sent up a silent prayer for the two men who had become her friends. 

* * *

"Let go of the rope."Foster ordered as he stepped outside.

"This ain't none of your business, Doc."The solider replied.

"This gun is about to become your business. If you don't let him go."Jed advised.

"I"m a member of the union army."The solider protested.

"So am I."Jed retorted." You're already sending one brother home in a box don't make it two."

"You really gonna shoot me over this?"The union solider shouted.

Jed was shocked his hands were steady enough to still hold the gun. Anger was racing through him so fast and hot it was all he could do to remember his oath to save lives.

"Let him go and take your brother home."Jed ordered walking forward. "I don't wan to see you again."

The duo looked at each other than the younger moved toward Sam as the older brother released the rope.

"Take the noose off."Foster instructed.

They did and in seconds Sam was free kneeling on the grass bloody and gasping for air. Jed didn't lower the gun until the soldiers disappeared from view. As he knelt next to Sam the doctor heard footsteps behind he turned to see Mary standing on the back steps. The relief was evident on the nurse's face. She took a step towards them but he waved her back inside. After a moment's hesitation Mary disappeared back inside.

"You need to pack up and go."Jed suggested to Sam solemnly. "To New York, Philadelphia or Baltimore...you're a dead man if you stay. Bullen won't let this go now."

Sam looked like he was about to protest but after a few minutes reluctantly nodded. Jed clasped him on the right shoulder before he stood and gingerly helped the younger man to his feet. Silently they went back into the house. 

* * *

Nearly midnight Jed finally sat down on a bench in one of the hallways of the hospital. The inspector had long since gone on his way. Things had returned relatively to normal. The events of the day sat in Jed's stomach like a lump of coal. His hands still shook slightly as he thought of what could have happened if he and Mary hadn't gotten to Sam in time. Sam was safely on his way back east. It seemed like a hollow victory. Movement caught Jed's eye and he turned to see Mary Phinney. She sank down onto the bench next to him. He nodded in greeting.

"Long day."Mary commented quietly.

"Is there any other kind?"Jed quipped tiredly.

His reward was a fleeting smile from Mary.

"About this morning."Jed began their conversation that morning seemed so long ago. "I should have asked...may I call you Mary?"

Several long minutes of silence passed but she didn't break his was a strong woman with a good, kind heart. Jed had grown accustomed to seeing her every day. Had started to look forward to it especially with the separation from his wife.

"You already have."Mary replied with a smile.

"You were brave today."Mary continued after a moment. "They could've killed us all."

"I shouldn't have endangered you."Jed stated ducking her praise.

"I wanted to help, my choice."Mary countered. "Do you think Sam will come back when the war is over?"

"Maybe."Foster agreed.

They sat in silence and Jed allowed himself to briefly rest his right hand on Mary's left arm. Just as briefly she covered his hand with hers. A few minutes later she stood and left. Jed watched her go for a long moment before he too stood and walked slowly upstairs to retire for the night. Tomorrow was most likely going to be another long day.

end


End file.
